Toni Leone
'''Antonio "Big Toni" Leone the is the patriarch of the Leone Crime Family, Toni was born in a Criminal Italian-American family. Known for his excessively brutal and violent way of dealing with rivals and his belief of honor among thieves. Early Life Antonio "Big Toni" Leone was born in New York, New York in 1976, the oldest of four children. Toni 12 years old he witnessed his maternal Grandfather's murder by Some thugs under the command of rising Irish gangster Jimmy Malone, they killed him for his involvement in several failed push back attempts. He was comforted by his father Vito, who promised his son that one day he would get is revenge. Toni would often confide with his sister Julia Leone. Toni later developed a sharp tongue and often got in to trouble later his father made him take multiple martial arts classes to help him back up his razor sharp tongue. Rise to Power By 1993, a now 16 year old Toni had joined the Leone Family, much to his fathers displeasure he spent 2 years as a errand boy for made man Leonardo "Little Leo" Busatta and in 1995 he proposed a plan to make the family even more powerful and so began his ruthless rise to power. by age 21 Toni killed 12 men all hits sanctioned by the family after that, His father then changed his mind and promoted him to Made-man, a respected and feared one at that. Toni and his friends Fredo Betnelli, Rocco and Dante Pelosi and his war veteran brothers brothers Giovani "John" and Nicolò "Nickky" Leone. They started the family's first expansion since the the 50's. The plan was to take the other gangs assets by force, and then kill the administration of the rival gangs. But Vito refused to allow the plan to move forward. Unfortunately Toni's best friend Fredo turned on the family and was plotting with The Malone Gnag. Toni accepted the hit after all he had the most to lose: Toni killed him in a private room at his favorite restaurant and as Fredo finished his last bite Toni shot 3 shots under the Table with silenced M1911 (which Toni later had gold plated and named it "Twilight's Blood.") Looking over to his dead friend he shed a single tear and said: "I'm sorry Fredo." Toni rose trough the ranks rather Quickly: he made man by age 20, By 2005 Leo DeFalco retired and Toni Became the Capo of what is now the now one of the crews that became the Colombo Crew but that was short lived. Two years later inside Vito's hospital room in January 2007 at Age 26 Toni Now the Underboss and also acting Boss: his father was battling cancer at the time and so he commanded the Family with his fathers blessing. Vito later died from his cancer 11 months later. The Costello war As Toni took over the family Frank Garone, Don of the Costello Family from New Jersey saw Toni as a weak leader and was plotting to take him out. Frank and his underboss: Marco Mancini plotted to take over the Leones. Problem was is that Toni was not a weak leader as he thought but he stubbornly kept fighting even against the over whelming odds. Soon Marco had enough and double crossed his boss, after all Marco was more respected the Frank. So he organised a sit down with Toni. Marco told Toni that he would take a demotion to Capo and lead a "New Jersey Crew" Toni agreed only if He would also go to Upstate New York as well. Marco Agreed to the terms of the deal. Soon Toni sent up and coming associate Paulie "Razors" DeLuca to kill Frank "Old Frankie" Garone and so Paulie completed his task homicidal glee. Toni had the second highest body count during the 6 year war that the Leones used to gain more power, a total of 15 kills second only to his brother who earned the nickname the The Butcher and Toni earned him the nickname "Big Toni" due to his body count. Toni like John used a unique way of disposing of dead bodies he would take it deep in a forest dig a hole and light the body on fire then bury the ashes leaving no trace. Toni's war After the war with the Costello family Toni promoted both his brothers to the rank of underboss. Toni wanted to expand the Leone family business in New York. He asked Tom and Nick to pick some "Soft Targets" Tom and Nick did some digging and decided that: The Malone Crime Family, Sleeping Samurai Gang and The Montana Cartel were soft and so began Toni's War. Toni began with helping former Montana Cartel Second-in-command Chris Evans after the gangs split in two. Toni knew that Terence had the numbers, but Toni made sure Chris had the guns. But soon police were called in to put an end to the violence Chris and what was left of his half of the gang went underground. Toni began attacking the gang with his own men and the police and he contracted several mercenaries to act as a second gang and a police crackdown all orchestrated by Toni. When the Little Gang disbanded some of the mercenaries later joined the Leone family. However Terence Little was left alive, but he days were numbered. Next up was the Queens based: Malone Irish Mob Family, long time rivals of the Leones. the gang now under the control to Jimmy Malone. The gang harbored a great hatred of the Leone Family mainly because Antonio Leone killed both Marty and Adrian Malone and Vito killed Alex and Mark Malone. Toni called out to the Blu-Jayz MC for help then they humiliated the Irish by hijacking there shipments and taking over there crime rings the Malones were helpless against the Leones because they lost there greatest ally the Costello Crime family. Soon the gang was pushed in out of Manhattan and in was reduced to there last stronghold in Queens. with the ranks decimated Jimmy began using hired guns to fill his ranks. but Jimmy's days like Terence's were numbered finally the Brooklyn based Sleeping Samurai Gang, When the time Came for the SSG to face the Leone who were hellbent on wiping out the three gangs. The Leone's started by taking some Small and not "important" businesses, The SSG were angry and tried to fight back but were thwarted By Toni, Chris and Nick, When the Samurai killed Fredo's sister he began to question his life and became an mole in the family feeding information to both the Cops and the Samurai. They also killed John Leone's girlfriend in front of there son Joesph, the Leones were undeterred in fact these only murders motivated the Leones to fight harder and with greater force then ever before. the Leones won and took over SSG businesses, and then Shogo, Suki and Yuki Akuji betrayed the Gang leaving them Crippled and Broken. Finishing the war Now that the gangs were weak Toni ordered the gang leaders dead and each one was killed. wiped out by the Twins: Rocco and Dante who systematically killed the other gang leaders and there Co-conspirators save for Jimmy Malone and Kenji Akuji. Toni kept tradition and killed Jimmy Malone himself, while John killed Kenji Akuji in a restaurant bathroom. But before they could strike the other gangs made a last ditch effort they kidnapped Toni's 3 year old children: Sonny and Isabella, Toni enraged by this he had his men find out where he took them, the Leone soldiers found out that the Sleeping Samurai took the boys to an abandoned warehouse, Toni rode out there on his Harley-Davidson and assaulted the warehouse alone and he went in to his self called: "Rage Mode" and killed all the men there saving his two young children and wiping out the SS in the Process. The Leones plan went as planed abet one day late on November 11th the gang leaders were killed it this order: * The First Strike: Ricardo Montana of Los Carnales * Soon followed by: Ben Vogel Of The Blu-Jayz Mc * And Then: Kenji Akuji Of the The Sleeping Samurai Gang * And then Finally: Jimmy Malone of The Malone Gang Toni took great pleasure in his revenge on Jimmy Malone he had him kidnapped and tortured him for several hours, and during those hours Toni was out of character and extremely sadistic towards Jimmy. Jimmy's last words were: "Go to hell, you dago shit" then Toni killed him and made a snark reply: "Sorry, didn't quite catch that, can you run that by me again." This was Toni's most recent kill. After the Slaughter The Leone family was a major power in on the east coast. Toni has has become his father's successor, in every way. The Family now controls just over 60% of the rackets in the city. Toni's Brutality Since killing a total of 27 people in his violent rise to power, Toni has since asserted him self as one of the most brutal crime bosses in North america (after the Mexican cartels) Toni has also had an estimated 35 people ether: Mutilated, Burnt Alive, towed behind a truck, castrated and chained between two trucks and pulled apart, nailing rivals to the floor with 6-inch nails and cutting off toes with bolt cutters among other disturbing, brutal and painful ways of killing off rivals. All of the men Toni had executed were rivals who tried to take out or take over the Leone family. As you can see Toni is not afraid to turn rivals in to messages it has been 3 years since a gang has tried to take over New York or any other Leone stronghold from them. Personality and Traits Toni is the: strong, smart and silent type, opposite of his brother John, who is much more flamboyant and loud but, he is also less reserved then his brother Nickky. This balanced quality is admired by his many of the other bosses. While he is a mobster he is not greedy or selfish in fact he is quite selfless. He has strong morals, and doesn't kill because he wants to, but because he knows he has to. Toni has never cheated on his wife or been unfair to his children. Physical Traits Toni is a at his physical peak he conditions his body and practices his fighting techniques and his other sills on a near daily basis, to keep fit and sharp, He learnt a lot of his combat skills from martial arts instructors Toni also taught John some of the Combat Styles he knows and, in return his brother also taught him quite a bit of Military combat skills. Personal life Toni lives in a mansion some where in Jersey City Hights with his wife: Alexis and his 3 children: 15 year old twins Santino and Isabella and 12 year old Stefano. his two brothers and sister all live within walking distance. Giovanni and Nicolo and a sister Julia, Toni is very close to Julia, Toni considers her son 10 year old son Vincent to be his son due to his father walking out. Toni's and his cousin Lucas have a bitter rivalry, Lucas is a board member of a profitable auto making enterprise and often calls Toni: A cancer, Toni in turn calls him: A little man dancing on strings. However Lucas may just be redirecting his anger towards Toni because Vito had his father Salvatore killed. Despite the mutual hatred for each other the two agree to be civil around Christmas and New Years for there families sake. Toni is very protective of his family and friends who will stop at nothing to keep them safe: he wiped out the last of The Sleeping Samurai Gang, Single handed because they kidnapped 2 of his children, in what only could be described as a murderous feral rage fueled frenzy. Toni's closest Friends are: his Brothers, Mario DeBellis, The Pelosi Brothers, Donnie DeMeo and Chris Evans Interests and hobbies Toni enjoys engaging in both freshwater and saltwater fishing. His son Sonny frequently accompanies him on fishing trips. He keeps the biggest fish he ever caught in his Lake house. Toni also enjoys sports, particularly Hockey and to a lesser extent Basketball. He played basketball in high school, and is a fan of the Ottawa Senators and the Toronto Raptors. A large portion of his income is derived from illegal sports betting which Toni will sometimes win or lose a bet against Donnie. Toni is an amateur yachtsman and yacht racer owning two motor yachts: a wave piercing trimaran and a regular motor yacht which Toni uses for fishing. Toni is also an avid (non lethal) quick draw competitor, and earned the dueling name: "Lightning Leone" for his extremely fast draw. Toni also collects classic revolvers and owns a: Colt M1892, Colt Single Action Army Model 1873, Smith & Wesson Model 3 and a LeMat Revolver among others, Toni uses his Colt SAA 1873 very often in his dueling contests. Toni is also quite adept in in several martial arts including but limited to: Judo, Jujitsu, Brazilian Jujitsu, Capioera, Karate and MCMAP. Toni is also a capable free runner Toni maintains an avid interest in history, in particularity: world War II and The Greek's. He is often found watching programs on the History or Discovery Channels. Music wise Toni tends to listen to both classic rock and Classic pop, particularly of the 1970s and 80s, but as well as modern rock and certain rap songs. His favorite artists are: Micheal Jackson, Eminem, Three Days Grace, AC-DC, Nickelback, Skillet among others. Assets Compound Toni's custom built compound is located in the Jersey City Hights. The compound consists of a large italian villa style Mansion, as well as several similarly styled smaller mansions. it has been described as a fortress with high walls and only one way in or out and at least 10 armed guards on site. The main mansion has 5 bedrooms, four bathrooms, a four car garage, a stocked armory and an office. Valued at $2.800 million. The other houses on the compound are home to: Johnny, Nickky, Tom. The smaller mansions have three bedrooms, two bathrooms, an office as well as a 3 car garage. The Leone Compound (Or Leone Mall) as it is called is only a 5 minute drive to New York City. The Toni's mansion is valued at 2,556 Million, Add the value of the 4 other houses and the compound and the property is worth 5.7 million. Cottage Toni also has a luxury cottage in upstate New York in it is 2 acres of pristine forest land on Lake Ontario. Toni spends his summers there with his family dirt biking or fishing with his children, or taking part in boat races in Toni's custom built wave piercing trimaran. During one month in the summer Toni puts business aside for his family and lets John and Nick run things for a few weeks, unless he is absolutely needed. Vehicles Toni likes to collect and modify many different Cars and Bikes in his Spare time he uses a small warehouse in the Leone Docks to keep them all in, he also keeps four of these cars on the Leone Compound. The selection on the Compound varies depending on the time of year and Toni's mood. Toni like to collect rare cars where few were made as well as Classic Limos. Car Collection * 1949 Cadillac Series 75 Black * 2012 Cadillac XTS Limo Black * 2012 Cadillac Escalade EXT, Black * 2013 Cadillac Escalade ESV, Black (Toni's Main Vehicle) * 2012 * 2008 Cadillac DTS-L, Black * 1968 Rolls-Royce Phantom V Slate Grey * 2012 Rolls-Royce Phantom, Black * 2012 Ford Mustang, Black/Purple * 1968 Ford Mustang, Orange * 2007 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, Black * 2011 Lincoln Navigator, Black * 1943 Mercedes-Benz 770, Black (Gift from Dimitry Kurkov) * 2008 Porsche 911, Yellow * 2008 Porsche 911, Bronze * 2001 Audi A6 C7, Silver * 1999 Chevrolet Suburban LT 4x4, Burgundy * 2009 Monaco luxury RV, Brown * 1965 Imperial Crown, Black * 2010 Jaguar XJ X351 * 2008 Bentley Continental GT (Toni's Main Limo) Bikes * Black-Grey Harley-Davidson V-Rod (Toni's Main bike) * Harley-Davidson XA * Don Vito's Pizzeria Chopper (An PJD Chopper made for Don Vito's 1 of 2 in existence) * Custom Chopper (A Black and Purple chopper with a bronze trim also made by PJD) * 3 Dirt bikes Boats * Custom Made Wave Piercing Trimaran * Custom built Yacht Fortune Experts estimate that Toni's legitimate fortune is about 50-55 million dollars and his thanks to his vast criminal empire he is worth an estimated with lower estimates at 6 Billion and higher estimates at 10 billion dollars. Plus access to his family's prohibition fund which it in self is worth an estimated 4.3 billion dollars. However due to the Leone family's extensive laundering process it is quite difficult to calculate the exact size of his rather vast fortune. Family Lexi Leone: Alexis "Lexi" Leone, is Toni's wife she is a sweet, caring woman. she supports Toni and secretly worries about him and his "Business". She is very health conscious and enjoys archery, hiking and playing guitar. She will sometime help Alfred the butler, clean up this it because she grew up in a middle class family. Sonny Leone: Santino "Sonny" Leone, is a smart and Strong teenager and very much like his father. Sonny secretly wants to join his father in his way of life. He enjoys going to the firing range, going to fighting classes and reading books. He is very protective of Bella and Steph. He once beat up one of Bella's boyfriends to a pulp for forcing himself on her an incident which led to Toni teaching Bella Martial Arts. Bella Leone: Isabella "Bella" Leone, is a cross in between a tomboy and a girly girl she loves her father and like her mother secretly worries about him. She enjoys motocross, archery, hockey and swimming but she also loves shopping and spa visits, in other words She doesn't mind getting muddy as long as she can wash up after. She knows Judo and Jujitsu both taught by her father. Stefy Leone: Stefano "Steph" Leone, is your typical 12 year old boy. He has a great passion for the environment something his father nurtures at every turn, He enjoys playing video games, paying basketball like his father and riding bikes with his friends, he hangs out mostly with his cousins Warren, Maria and Will, but also had a friend named Logan. Police Record Surname: Leone First name: Antonio "Toni" Age: 36 Place of birth: New York City Affiliations: Leone Crime Syndicate Criminal record: * 1994 - Shoplifting * 2000 - Grand Theft Auto * 2001 - Battery * 2005 - Attempted Murder * 2010 - Weapons Trafficking Notes: * Lives New Jersey on a luxurious compound with his wife Alexis his Children: Santino, Stefano and Isabella. and several other of his top associates, live close by. * Owns Don Vito's Pizzeria, Leone Shipping and The Leone Docks * Believed To Have Organised Hits on 4 gang leaders one year after Vito's Death ** believed to have killed Jimmy Malone himself * Always armed with what appears to be a golden M1911 * Believed to be the youngest boss on the Commission * Suspect in several Missing persons cases and possible murders ** As no bodies were ever found we can not convict him of murder * Street names: "The Lion" and "Big Toni" * Was brought to trial for the first time as a boss in 2010, but the judge cleared him of all charges. Quotes * Dad, The richest man is the one with the most powerful friends. * I don't make threats, i make promises. * Nobody fucks With me and my family. * You want to dance with the devil, Well here i am! * Malone, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? * Good bye Dad, your kingdom is now what you wanted it to be, but you never will never get to see it.. * You kill me and, my brother will retaliate like a fucking Madman. * You little piece of shit! You gave us your word and you broke it! You think that's gonna fly with me? The Leones gave you a chance and you fucked up! * Think like a Don, act like a mobster, that's what i do. * Don't think you can threaten me... Do you know who I am? * We survive. I learnt from my mistakes. And one thing I have learned from then is. life is: never go into business without someone you can trust. * Well that tears it and by "it" i mean your spinal cord! * For every enemy you have, Get two friends. * Give me some thing to sink my teeth in to! * None Of you assholes are leaving here alive * Listen whoever you fear, fear me more! Trivia *His favorite Gun is his gold plated M1911 pistol **He always keeps it in a shoulder holster at all times. *Toni has a large collection of antique firearms. *He has A known weakness for good Cannoli he is known to pay large amounts of money to chefs who make cannoli that meets his high standards. **He Once shot a Chef because his Cannoli was awful. *He got his start boosting cars and running errands for The Leones he can still Boost a car in under a minute and disable the computer (if it has one) in 30 Seconds. *He also can speak Italian fluently, * He honed his Shooting skills in paintball and Laser Tag arenas * A master of Capiora, Karate, Boxing and Death Point Striking (aka Dim-Mak) fighting styles * Has a Captains licence, in other words he can skipper a Ship if he wants to * Some people think he is suicidal due to his taunts in combat (IE: Kill me already!) but he is just demonstrating his fearlessness. * Toni is a firm believer in many causes: ** A big Supporter of the Sea Shepherd Conservation Society Donates 300 000$ annually * Toni has a varied taste in music he enjoys: Classical, Rock Music, Country Music as well as Gangsta Rap. * Toni's middle name "Vinci" stems from Leonardo de Vinci Images File:Toni_Leone.png|Don Leone File:Leone_Bros.jpg|Toni, John and Nickky the Leone Bros. File:Toni Leone 3.jpg|Toni as a soldier (Before he got Twilight's Blood) File:Tattaglia_compound.jpg|Leone Compound, There are members of the Toni's Fist crew on patrol File:BridgemanEstate-Office.jpg|Toni's Office you can see New Jersey though the windows File:BridgemanEstate-grand hall.jpg|The Grand hall of Toni's estate, its smaller then it looks. Category:Leone Crime Family Category:Dons Category:Italian-American Mobsters Category:Crime Lords Category:Italian Mafia Category:Murder Category:Traffickers Category:Hitman Category:Criminals